


触手

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 是有一点过激的触手X直人妄想。没什么龙也





	触手

**Author's Note:**

> 有点过激所以感到不适请关闭页面，提前为可能造成的不适道歉。  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

目之所及是纯白的房间。  
没有任何家具，甚至连门都没有，只是纯白的墙和纯白的地板，毫无接缝地连在一起。唯一不同的，是墙上四方形的一块玻璃。大概有20cm左右的正方形，仿佛在说着“快来看”一样，嵌在墙的正中间。  
龙也很疑惑自己为什么在这样的地方。房间内温度适宜，自己身上只穿了睡觉时宽松简短的T恤短裤。毫无头绪，只能凑近了玻璃试图向外看。

玻璃的另一面是一个纯黑的房间。  
与当前所处的白色房间不同，黑色房间里面有一张床。是一个很普通的床，从金属的支架，到看起来柔软舒适的床垫和床单，也全部都是黑色的。至于房间的其他部分，则隐藏在烟雾似的空气中，看不真切。而床之所以看起来柔软舒适，是因为上面躺着一个放松的人。龙也拍着玻璃，大声喊叫，但是对面的人背对着他，毫无反应。是因为睡着了，还是单纯因为隔音效果听不到呢，龙也无从得知，纯白的房间中也毫无破绽，根本无从下手突破。  
床上的人动了动，翻了个身，现在是正面对着龙也了，这使他感到非常惊讶，因为对面的人他是认识的，是他的好友泷泽直人。与其说是好友，不如说是他单方面总是追着人家，想要拉近关系，而经常被对方逃开。这种强烈的，想要亲近直人的愿望，自己也不清楚究竟因为什么产生，但是现在不是想这个的时候。莫名其妙被关进这样的空间，对方可能也感到困扰，如果可以两相配合一起突破困境就再好不过了。龙也加大力度拍着墙面和玻璃，呼唤着直人的名字，然而对方依然在熟睡，玻璃也仿佛只是墙面的一部分一样纹丝不动。只能听到自己的声音在纯白房间里发出的回响。

此时黑色的房间里突然有生物在做出动作。就算说是生物，自己也从来没有见过这种东西，肉粉色的像加长版海肠子一样蠕动着的触手，从四面八方的迷雾中伸了出来。该说是章鱼吗，可是又没有吸盘，而且每一条都是不同的粗细和形状，有些尖端扁平，有些有着圆润的头部，还有些长着裂缝。直人似乎毫无所觉，依然躺在床上熟睡着，这些触手慢慢地向着他的方向伸了过去。龙也焦急万分，手都在墙上拍红了，自己确信声音足够大到把正常人吵醒，可是直人依然没有听到。与此同时，触手用和外表不符的，灵巧小心的动作，触碰到了直人身上简单的衣物。  
被碰到的瞬间，直人惊醒了过来。只是这样的触碰他就醒了过来，说明龙也这边的一切声音和动作他是确实没有感受到的，龙也在认清了这一现实之后，有些颓丧地锤了一下墙壁。而黑色的房间里，未知生物仿佛发现了直人已经清醒，瞬间生出了几条较为粗壮的触手，牢牢地捆住了直人的四肢，双臂缠绕到一起和床架固定住，双腿直接吊离了床面，大腿和小腿捆在一起，两条腿向两边拉开。过于粗暴的行为让直人吃痛皱了下眉，挣扎了起来，然而触手看起来柔软，捆扎得却格外牢固，加上四肢都被捆缚无从使力，挣扎了多次都没有松动分毫。直人额头上渗出一层薄汗，口中愤怒地骂着什么，但是龙也根本没有听到——他双眼睁大，瞳孔缩小，看着自己的友人被这样对待而自己毫无办法，一时间只能听到血液上头冲击鼓膜的声音。

但是更过分的事情正在龙也面前上演。  
触手小心而轻快地除掉了直人身上的衣物。他匀称的身体完全被暴露在空气中，因为躺在黑色床单上的缘故，被衬得更加白皙，体毛也稀疏柔软，阴茎乖顺地伏在腿间，因为两腿大开的姿势看得一清二楚。未知生物好像因此感到很兴奋，几根触手快乐地在空中扭动，做出仿佛交头接耳一样的动作。龙也被它们搞得一阵恶心，却不知为何没有错开眼睛，而是盯紧了床上的人。  
一根较为纤细的触手，被它自己的粘液涂得滑润润的，一边还滴着粘液，凑近了直人的下体。几滴液体滴在直人的腿根，可能是因为触感冰凉，直人皱着眉，想要躲开，然而捆扎他的触手收得太紧，根本连稍微移动一点都做不到。那根细软的触手慢慢缠了上去，在阴茎上面缠绕了几圈，缓慢地蠕动着。与此同时，更多的粘液触手凑了过来，把粘液涂在他全身各个地方，在他皮肤上用可以称得上挑逗的律动蹭来蹭去。直人瞪大了双眼，厌恶而难以置信地看着面前发生的一切，然而身体的反应却出乎他意料的直白，阴茎在这样的刺激之下慢慢抬起了头。  
直人对这些事情应该很反感的，至少不感兴趣，每次其他的男同学坏笑着说些黄色笑话，或者对路过的女生身材品头论足，直人每次都是皱眉躲开的那一个。粘液里似乎有些奇怪的成分，被涂抹过的皮肤泛起了微微的粉色，反着湿润的光，衬在黑色床单上格外显眼。直人咬着嘴唇，要把触手瞪穿一样的眼神四处寻找着未知生物的本体，似乎在用这种方式抵抗陌生的情潮和触手湿润的触感，但是收效甚微。  
龙也觉得有些看不下去，虽然隐隐觉得这些触手目的不是伤害直人的身体，可是确实发生的事情超过了他的承受范围。龙也从玻璃窗边走开，试图寻找离开纯白房间的办法，然而大脑一片混沌，令人烦躁到起鸡皮疙瘩的感受爬遍了全身。龙也泄愤似的跺了跺脚，内心安慰自己是介意直人的情况，又把眼睛凑到了玻璃窗前。

虽然刚刚只过去了一小会儿，可是直人那边的情况已经非常不妙了。他总是冷淡的脸上现在是情动的潮红，刚刚被他自己咬过的薄唇泛着龙也没见过的血色，胸口不知是汗水还是粘液的一片黏湿，乳尖因为官能的刺激已经立了起来，是牛奶巧克力一样的颜色。身下的触手依然缠绕在直人的阴茎上，缓慢地蠕动着，尖端的裂缝张开，正打算把那东西往自己体内吞一样含住了龟头。直人汗湿的头发贴在额头上，眼神里却比起单纯的厌恶好像多了一丝羞愤。可能是因为体力不支他已经停止了试图挣扎的举动，这更方便了触手的动作，一根如同拇指粗细一样的小触手伸向了直人的胸口，绕着乳尖缠了一圈，用自己尖细的前端拨弄着那小玩意。直人的腰在床上弹动了一下，龙也仿佛听到一声闷哼，又仿佛什么都没有听到。缠绕着阴茎的那一根触手灵巧地收了回去，裂缝里有些白色的浊液，它心满意足似的，蠕动着吸收掉了这些液体。而直人脱了力躺在那里，眼睛有些失神，急促地喘息着。  
已经结束了吗？龙也想着，意识到自己已经硬了。呼出的热气弄雾了面前的玻璃，龙也不耐烦地用手擦了一下，继续观察着黑色房间里的情况。

新的触手出现了。这一根大概两根手指粗细，但是难以弯折一样，目标明确似的笔直冲向了直人的下体。阴茎下面的部分，角度关系看不真切，龙也正觉得有些烦躁，几条粗壮的触手就拽住了床架，连床带人转了90度。直人的脸和腿间此时都直对小窗，龙也赶忙又是拍窗又是挤眉弄眼大声喊叫，可是直人仿佛只是面对一面墙一样毫无所觉。再次确认对方看不到自己这一事实，龙也感到不甘，可眼神不由自主地望向直人的私处。刚刚的触手已经插进了一个尖端，浅褐色的小洞被略微坚硬的肉粉色触手暴力撑开，微微地颤抖着，看得出主人的羞愤和紧张。触手正坚定地向内部蠕动，但是由于直人的不配合，它难以前进，非常不满，突然向其中注入了大量粘液。就算此时直人双腿被吊起，屁股被抬高，粘液还是多到直接从内部挤了出来，顺着他的肌肤曲线滑落滴在了床上。触手得到了润滑，进出都变得极为方便，一口气插入了很长一段进去。直人双眼睁大，黑白分明的瞳孔都缩小了一圈，眼窝里积攒了一阵的生理泪水流了出来，顺着眼角隐没在发丝中。  
龙也好像看入了迷。他从来没意识到同为男性的直人身体看起来如此诱人，虽然在空手道训练时也曾觉得对方很漂亮，可从未产生过和性行为有关的联想。此时未知生物正在做的事情，却极大地激发了龙也潜意识中一直被他隐藏起来的欲望。直人的嘴唇看起来很诱人，会阴也变成了粉红色，很漂亮。意识到的时候龙也正在思考这样的内容。而触手读取了他的意识似的，将一根尖端扁平的柔软触手伸进了直人正在喘息的唇间，另一根则用棒球大小的圆形前端在直人会阴的地方打着圈按压着。直人本来想一口咬断口中的入侵者，然而其他的触手紧紧锁住他的下颌让他嘴巴没有办法闭合，那根长得像舌头一样的触手滴着粘液伸进他喉咙里，填得满满的，还在不住搅动。大量无法咽下的唾液和粘液顺着嘴角流淌出来，插入下面的触手又变粗了一圈，加上敏感会阴一直被按压刺激，直人眼神涣散，脖颈撑不住头部的重量向后倒去，弯出一个优美的弧线。因为粘液里的催情成分，直人的阴茎又挺立了起来，此时因为没有得到抚慰，可怜兮兮地吐着透明的前液，颤巍巍地随着主人的呼吸和动作晃动着。手臂上和腿上满是被勒紧产生的红痕，软肉从触手的绳索中间鼓出来，看起来触感十分美妙。  
龙也已经没有精力去思考自己为什么会产生触感美妙的联想，他现在呼吸粗重，眼睛黏在玻璃窗上一样只想凑得更近，仔细看清楚那个洞口。那里的褶皱已经被撑开，沾满了触手的半透明粘液，微微颤抖着。龙也脑中有一个想法一闪而过，他甚至没有抓住这个想法，插在那里的触手就变成了透明的，随着触手进出的动作，甚至能够看得到里面深粉色的内襞，靡乱地紧紧缠绕吮吸着体内的入侵者。直人仿佛已经累极，无神的眼睛看着天花板，固定住他下颌和在他嘴里搅动的触手已经离开，但他长时间极限张大的嘴还暂时无法闭合，吐着甜蜜的热气。透明的触手在他体内打着圈，很高兴看到直人放弃抵抗的模样似的，用仿佛无穷无尽的耐心缓慢地一寸寸按压过去，试图寻找他的敏感点。碰到其中一处，直人已经瘫软无力的腰肢像脱了水的鱼一样弹动了一下，阴茎上透明的前液又流淌出来一些。这副模样取悦了未知生物，触手不知疲倦地刺激着那一片脆弱的肌肤，直人的身体过电一样颤抖着，大股大股稀薄的白色液体从阴茎里流出来，沾在他自己小腹和腿间，透明触手立刻从他体内撤了出去，黏在他身上吸收那些液体。

龙也长长地吐了口气，觉得有些空落落的，卸去了全身紧张的力度。然而那条吸饱了液体的透明触手又开始了动作。它缓慢而坚定地插入了直人还没有闭合的穴口，插到了一个难以置信的深度。直人依然沉浸在刚刚高潮的余韵中没有回神，此时只是报以急促的喘息。而龙也通过触手透明的身体看到里面有几颗鸡蛋大小的半透明椭球型物体，则惊讶地睁大了双眼。他觉得他猜得到触手接下来想要做什么，而事实上触手真的这么做了——慢慢蠕动着挤压那几颗球体，使它们缓慢地前进着，已经到达直人体内深处的触手前端张开了一个小口，一个卵被这样挤压了出来，停留在了直人的体内。直人此时也感到了不对，他挣扎着抬起头想要确认情况，映入眼帘的正是透明的黏滑触手在他体内产卵的情景。内部深处是被填满的触感，想想也知道那是什么，甚至它们还在互相碰撞挤压，直人一阵反胃，却因为胃袋空空只能干呕，而触手却无视对方的反应一样在产出最后一颗卵。那处本就短小，被触手蹂躏许久也只是扩开些许，现在强硬塞入第三颗鸡蛋大小的卵，已经填得满满没有一丝缝隙，龙也透过半透明的卵膜看得到已经变成熟透深红色的内襞紧紧包裹着它们，因为主人的厌恶情绪而微微颤抖，却被触手不由分说地继续塞满。完成产卵任务的触手，迅速地消失在房间四周的迷雾中，只剩下捆着直人的几根依然在尽职尽责地禁锢着他的四肢。  
直人已经被折腾得脱力，更没办法和触手抗衡。可是卵还在体内，他忍住作呕的冲动，试图挣脱四肢的束缚，收效甚微，只得皱起眉头试图排出。最后塞进的那颗还算顺利，前面的两颗实在太深，直人咬住下唇努力蠕动着自己的内襞，卵在体内碰撞挤压，又不受控制地狠狠碾过前列腺，阴茎颤抖着吐出最后一点白浊，卵带着大量粘液滚落在床单上。顾不得身下一片狼藉黏腻，身上也像过了水一样汗湿，直人歪倒在床上，闭眼睡了过去。

龙也惊喘一声坐了起来，脖颈间都是汗水，裤裆里黏湿冰凉，他坐着反应了很久才意识到自己是在哪里，刚刚的又是怎样荒唐的梦境。余韵仍在，闭上眼刚刚的情色片段就在脑中回放，龙也用力甩了甩头，爬下床泄愤似的搓洗内裤，尚未意识到这梦境的起因。


End file.
